


Stolen

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stole my candy and now you’re taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it back. Bet you didn’t expect th-wait why are you kissing me back?!” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

Dustin had been eating jawbreakers all day.

Ron had somehow managed to procure a huge bag of them, so now the whole band was running on a slight sugar high from eating so many.

Even with sharing with the other bands on the tour, the bag seemed never ending.

Dustin unwrapped one now and was just about to eat it, when someone snatched it right from out of his fingers.

“Hey!” Insulted, he looked up to see Ben put the candy in his own mouth, grinning triumphantly at his success.

“You guys have so many of these, calm down.”

“You could have asked,” Dustin grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Ben grinned, the jawbreakers caught between his teeth teasingly.

“You’re so rude.”

“Whattcha gonna do about it?” Ben taunted, hands on his hips. Dustin chewed his lip in thought for a minute. He  _ did _ have a plan, but it was a pretty risky one, and he wasn’t sure if it would go over well.

But hey, his candy  _ had _ been stolen.

Drastic times, right?

So Dustin just leaned over and kissed Ben right on the mouth, aiming at getting his damn candy back. He was so pissed about Ben stealing his jawbreaker that he didn’t even care if it was “gross” if he took it back from Ben’s mouth.

And if his hands  _ happened _ to end up settling on Ben’s arms, well it was just to make sure that the taller singer wasn’t going anywhere.

He felt Ben go tense under his hands and was fully expecting him to back off (and maybe never talk to Dustin again).

Dustin  _ had _ just kissed him to get his candy back after all…

What he  _ wasn’t _ expecting, was for Ben to actually start kissing him back.

Or for Ben’s hands to settle on Dustin’s hips for that matter.

The younger singer pulled back in shock and watched Ben lick his lips very distractingly.

“I just wanted my damn jawbreaker; why’d you kiss me back?”

“Dunno,” Ben said with a shrug. “Seemed like a good idea. Besides, you tasted good so I wanted to keep kissing you.”

Dustin turned bright red and swatted at Ben’s arm.

“You ass…”

“Yeah but you liked it though. And you  _ did _ get your candy back.”

“I guess,” Dustin mumbled and Ben laughed softly. 

“It’s okay, I did too,” he murmured and leaned down to catch Dustin’s mouth again. When they pulled apart, Dustin sighed contently and looked up at Ben.

“Hey Ben?”

“Hmmm?”

“Next time you want a damn jawbreaker, just tell me okay? Also, you don’t need to steal my candy have a reason for me to kiss you, you know. I would’ve gladly kissed you if you would’ve asked.”


End file.
